


החתול

by Areola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, זה מצחיק אותי - טוב?, חתולים זה החיים ובאופן כללי החיה הכי מופלאה ביקום
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: ג'ון ושרלוק מאמצים חתול.
Kudos: 3
Collections: My Stash of Humor and Fluff





	החתול

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב בהשראת החתול הנפלא ביותר עלי אדמות

הדלת הנטרקת בתחתית גרם המדרגות לא באמת מפריעה לג'ון לישון. הוא ממשיך לישון בזמן ששרלוק זורק את המעיל שלו לכיוון המתלה, ממשיך לישון כששרלוק צועד כרוח סערה ברחבי הסלון ואפילו כשהוא שועט במעלה המדרגות. (אם ג'ון מסוגל לישון לצלילי ויואלדי, הוא מסוגל לישון בכל מצב).

לעומת זאת, אצבעו של שרלוק, הננעצת בדייקנות בין צלעותיו, גורמת לו לפקוח עין אחת ברוגז. "מה לע-"

"אני מאמין," אומר שרלוק, "שזו השאלה שלי." בידו השנייה הוא מנופף בחתלתול הכתום שג'ון הציל מוקדם יותר באותו בוקר.

ג'ון גונח. הוא מוחה את קורי השינה מעיניו, מתרומם על מרפק אחד ומחלץ את החתלתול בעדינות האפשרית מאחיזתו של שרלוק. "זה חתלתול," הוא אומר לבסוף. "עם כל הכישורים שלך, הייתי חושב שתוכל לעלות על זה לבד."

שרלוק מנקה את גרונו. "אני יודע שזה חתלתול. מה שרציתי לדעת הוא מה עושה החתלתול  _ הזה _ על הספה  _ שלי _ ?"

ג'ון מניח לחתלתול להתכרבל לצידו ועורם את השמיכה מעל לראשם. "ישן. כמוני. לילה טוב, שרלוק!"

*

ארבע שעות לאחר מכן ג'ון מתעורר פעם נוספת לקול יללות רמות. השעה שש לפנות בוקר. הוא קם במהירות, מחליק את רגליו לתוך זוג נעלי בית ויורד למטה.

"אלוהים אדירים, שרלוק!"

שולחן המטבח הפוך. לצידו ניצב שרלוק, נועץ מבט רצחני בחתלתול - שטיפס למרומי הארון, וניצל את עליונותו הגיאוגרפית על מנת לנהום ולרשוף על שרלוק.

"מה עשית?"

שרלוק נראה מרוגז. "מה  _ אני _ עשיתי?"

"כן, שרלוק. מה  _ אתה _ עשית."

שרלוק מנקה קלות את גרונו. "זה היה ניסוי."

"שמערב גור חתולים."

"למען המדע."

"עם גור חתולים."

"לא עמדתי להכאיב לו, למען השם!"

"אוקיי, יש לנו כלל חדש." ג'ון לא מאמין שהוא נאלץ לומר את זה בקול רם: "בלי ניסויים בבעלי חיים."

"אני ניסיתי לבדוק-"

"בלי ניסויים בבעלי חיים. בטח לא בבעל החיים שלנו."

שרלוק מרים גבה. " _ שלנו _ ?"

ג'ון לא מכבד אותו במענה. הוא מחבק את החתלתול, שניאות - כעבור שכנועים רבים - לדלג אל בין זרועותיו, ועולה למעלה.

*

"אז איך הסתדרת היום עם ראפלס?" שואל ג'ון כשהוא חוזר הביתה מהקליניקה.

שרלוק, שרוע על הספה כשהמחשב של ג'ון על בטנו, לא טורח להשיב. ג'ון מניח את קופסת המזון שקנה עבור ראפלס ומחפש בעיניו את החתול. היצור הזעיר מכורבל לצד הגולגולת ומנקה את פרוותו.

"ראפלס לא הציק לך?"

"מייקרופט," מתקן שרלוק.

"מייקרופט? הוא התקשר?"

"שמו של החתול הוא מייקרופט."

ג'ון ממצמץ. "אתה רוצה לקרוא לראפלס-"

"אל תהיה איטי, ג'ון." שרלוק נועץ בו מבט מקפיא. "אם, כמסתבר, זה החתול  _ שלנו _ , אני תובע את הזכות לתת לו שם. ושמו של החתול הוא מייקרופט."

ג'ון מרים ידיים. "מייקרופט. בסדר. מה שתגיד."

*

כשנשאל כיצד הוא סובל את חברתו של שרלוק הולמס, בלש מייעץ וסוציופת בתפקוד גבוה (להגדרתו של שרלוק עצמו) נהג ג'ון להשיב שקורטוב הומור ושני שקי סבלנות הם המתכון המנצח. הוא נמנע מלומר שהכשרה צבאית, אוטוסוגסטיה ובעיקר "משמעת, משמעת, מ- שרלוק, למה יש אוזניים במקרר שלנו?" לקחו חלק גדול בתהליך.

אי לכך, ג'ון אמור להיות האדם הראשון לדעת ששרלוק מעולם לא עושה דברים באופן חלקי. ובכל זאת, כאשר כמעט שבוע לאחר מכן הוא מוצא את השניים שרועים על הספה, אין מופתע מג'ון. 

"שרלוק?"

"כן, ג'ון?" שרלוק והחתול מרימים את עיניהם. החתלתול, מבחין ג'ון, מכורבל על בטנו של שרלוק, שמאכיל אותו מתוך קרטון מזון מהיר.

"אתה נותן לחתול  _ קארי _ ?"

"הוא סובל מתת תזונה בגלל החיים ברחוב." שרלוק נועץ את המזלג בפיסת בשר נוספת ומקרב אותה לפיו של מייקרופט. "אתה יכול לראות בעצמך כמה הוא רזה." הוא נועץ בג'ון מבט נוזף.

"חשבתי שלאכול זה  _ משעמם _ ."

שרלוק מביט בקופסת מזון הגורים שניצבת על שולחן המטבח. "ברור. כשאתה מצופה לאכול סוליות נעליים בטעם סלמון ואורז." עווית של גועל חוצה את פניו. "הרשיתי לעצמי להיפטר מהתכולה."

ג'ון קובר את פניו בידיו. "אתה יודע כמה קופסה כזו עולה?"

שרלוק לא נראה מוטרד. "מייקרופט יאכל איתנו." הוא מלטף את ראשו של החתלתול, שעושה כמיטב יכולתו לטפס לתוך קרטון הקארי. שרלוק, באופן טבעי, מניח לו לעשות זאת. "היום נלך לאנג'לו," הוא ממשיך, ואז פונה אל החתול. "מה דעתך על המטבח האיטלקי?"

*

מייקרופט, מסתבר, אוהב את כל סוגי המזון. תאילנדי וסיני, איטלקי וצרפתי, הודי ולבנוני. "הוא דומה לאדם על שמו הוא קרוי," מעיר שרלוק כשהחתלתול מלקק ביצה שנשברה על השיש. "שום חוש בקורת."

ג'ון קצת יותר מוטרד, מצד שני, כשהוא מוצא את מייקרופט רוכן מעל אחד הניסויים של שרלוק, בודק כיצד יוכל להשחיל את ראשו לתוך מבחנה שבתוכה נוזל מבעבע.

"כמה פעמים אמרתי לך שהניסויים במטבח הם סכנה לציבור?!"

שרלוק מרים גבה.

"מייקרופט ניסה לאכול את הניסוי שלך!"

"אה, סקרנות בריאה," מחייך שרלוק בסלחנות וחוזר להקליד הודעות בפלאפון. ג'ון פותח את פיו להשיב לו כשרחשים מכיוון המטבח מסיחים את תשומת לבו.

החתלתול, מסתבר, שב ומצא את דרכו אל השולחן - הפעם בזינוק מהשיש. ג'ון שולף אותו ברגע האחרון מתוך המעבדה הניידת. "אתה קורא לזה סקרנות  _ בריאה _ ?! זה חתול עם משאלת מוות!"

שרלוק מתרומם בעייפות מהכורסה ונוטל את מייקרופט המתפתל. ברגע שהוא מוצא את עצמו באחיזתו של שרלוק, החתלתול מפסיק לנהום. מייקרופט מדווש קלות, וכשהוא מתכרבל לכדור צהבהב, פוצח בסדרת גרגורים רועמים. "סקרנות בריאה," חוזר שרלוק בזחיחות. "זה הכל."

*

"זה הכל?" שרלוק מערסל את המפלץ הכתום שנושך ברוגז את ידו הימנית.

"זה הכל," חוזרת הוטרינרית. "צינון פשוט."

"אספנו אותו מהרחוב," מתעקש שרלוק.  _ אספנו _ . הא. "הוא עלול להיות נשאי של הרפס חתולים או קליצ'י."

"ערכתי את כל הבדיקות, מר הולמס."

שרלוק מביט בה בספקנות. "מה עם קלמידופיליה פליס? וברודטלה ברונכיספטיקה? הוא עלול להיות בסיכון ללא טיפול נכון-"

"מר ווטסון-" הוטרינרית (מנהלת הקליניקה. שהחליפה את המתמחה הצעיר שברח משרלוק בדמעות) מנקה את גרונה. "אם יש משהו נוסף שנוכל לעשות עבורכם?"

שרלוק והחתול פוקחים את עיניהם בעלבון. לא בפעם הראשונה, מבחין ג'ון בדמיון המטריד ביניהם. הוא מחייך. "זה הכל. תודה."

*

"הוא  _ התעטש _ , ג'ון."

מייקרופט, בכור שטן שכמותו, מתעטש בחדווה במקומו שבתוך מנשא הפלסטיק.

שרלוק נועץ בג'ון מבט מאיים.

*

לשמחתו של ג'ון, שרלוק לא מנסה להביא את החתול לזירות רצח. הוא לא שואל למה. יש דברים שעדיף לא לדעת.

*

מה שג'ון מתחיל לכנות בינו לבין עצמו כ"פיאסקו החתול" מגיע יום בהיר לקיצו בדרך הבלתי צפויה ביותר.

"לך מכאן."

מייקרופט הולמס מעיף מבט אחד באחיו הצעיר לפני שהוא מתיישב בכורסא החביבה על ג'ון. "באתי לדרוש בשלומך."

"אתה אף פעם לא דורש בשלומי ללא סיבה."

ג'ון עומד להסתלק בשקט ולהניח לשניים להעליב זה את זה בפרטיות כאשר הוא מבחין בצלליתו הפרוותית של החתלתול, מהדס מחדרו של שרלוק ובוחן בעיניים ענקיות את האורח החדש.

מייקרופט מרים גבה. "אני רואה שהחתול שלך החליט לכבד אותנו בנוכחותו."

ניצוץ זדוני מאיר את עיניו של שרלוק.

"אף פעם לא ידעתי ששרלוק הוא טיפוס של חתולים," מעיר ג'ון.

"הוא לא," משיב מייקרופט ביובש, כלל אינו מוטרד כשהחתלתול מזנק לחיקו. השריר ברקתו הימנית של שרלוק מפרפר בעווית לא-רצונית.

"מייקרופט!" לוחש שרלוק.

מייקרופט האנושי הוא היחיד שמרים את עיניו. החתלתול, לעומת זאת, מפהק ומתחיל לגרגר.

ג'ון מגלגל עיניים. ואז ממהר להרצין כששרלוק נועץ בו מבט רצחני.

*

מייקרופט משאיר את התיקייה שהביא על שולחן הקפה ("אני מאמין ששרלוק יסתדר טוב יותר עם כלב," הוא לוחש באוזנו של ג'ון לפני שהוא עוזב את 221ב'.)

יומיים לאחר מכן, כשמסתבר ששרלוק מסרב להביט בחתול, מתייצבת אנתיאה בדירתם כשהיא מחזיקה מנשא חתולים מהודר. שרלוק מפנה לה את גבו. ג'ון, מנומס תמיד, מוסר דרישת שלום למייקרופט.

חולף כמעט חודש לפני שג'ון שב הביתה ומוצא את שרלוק בוהה בגור כלבים. כרטיס ברכה קטן עדיין מוצמד אל קולר העור שעל צווארו. ג'ון מרים גבה ורוכן לקרוא את הכיתוב.

_ "זהו גלדסטון. גלדסטון הוא בולדוג אנגלי - גזע הידוע בנאמנותו והערכתו למשפחתו ובעליו. כולי תקווה שילווה אתכם משך שנים רבות. _

_ שלכם, _

_ מייקרופט הולמס." _


End file.
